Noche sin estrellas
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Quiero sentir lucidez. Las lágrimas están cayendo, aun si estoy pérdida no me soltaré de tu mano. A veces nos deshacemos. Nos convertimos en cobardes pero seguramente encontraremos algo ahí. SasukexSakura


Aviso: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este one shot esta inspirado en la canción "Starless Night", también participa en la segunda semana del 4 de julio al 10 de julio de la convocatoria propuesta por la página de facebook "SasuSaku **Eternal Love"

Advertencias: Ninguna, en realidad.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Noche sin estrellas, no miraré atrás en la sombra de mi pasado. Quiero sentir lucidez. Las lágrimas están cayendo, aun si estoy pérdida no me soltaré de tu mano. A veces nos deshacemos. Nos convertimos en cobardes pero seguramente encontraremos algo ahí. Toma mi mano ya que los dos somos frágiles e imperfectos. Estaremos siempre tomados de la mano.

Starless Night, Olivia Lufkin.

* * *

 **Noche sin estrellas**

Cuando era niña mi mamá siempre me arrullaba con canciones de cuna y procuraba que lograra conciliar el sueño. Decía que mis ojos verdes eran como dos joyas que cuando se abrían le mostraban al mundo lo hermosa que era la vida y que nunca debía dejar que algo le quitara el brillo a mis ojos.

Tuve una buena vida, mis papás se querían mucho y supe que en un futuro yo tendría un amor como el suyo; que alguien me amaría de la misma forma en que yo lo amaba, que me miraría como si no existiera cosa más increíble en toda la galaxia, que amaría mis defectos, que me cuidaría ante todas las cosas, que me llevaría a conocer los lugares más lejanos del universo e incluso así ese príncipe pensaría que yo sería la princesa más hermosa del universo.

Tenía seis años cuando esa revelación llegó a mí, una de esas noches que estaba particularmente sin estrellas, mi mamá dijo que tenía que salir con papá y que desafortunadamente no podía llamar a la tía Tsunade para cuidarme.

—¿Estarás bien cariño?

Yo siempre fui una niña segura de sí misma, así que asentí con mi cabecita: —Sí mami, estaré muy bien no se preocupen por mí.

Mamá cerró la puerta tras de sí con una sonrisa que me reconfortaba en lo más hondo de mi ser, y la cerró como era esperado. La noche estaba sin estrellas, y por algún motivo no pude conciliar el sueño, me era casi imposible, se lo atribuí a que no estaban mis papás y eso me causaba cierto tipo de inseguridad —cosa desconocida en aquél entonces por mí—. Me levanté de mi cama y con esfuerzos me puse de puntitas para abrir las cortinas y así admirar mejor la noche. No, no había estrellas y eso me causó desesperanza, ¿por qué las estrellas se habían ido? No lo entendí en ese momento, así que hice una mueca de disgusto. Me quedé ahí, con los brazos cruzados y con mi frente arrugada, ¿por qué todo era tan oscuro?

Suspiré, derrotada y decidida a ir a la cama —y tratar de dormir—, pero eso tampoco sucedió del todo. En cuanto cerré mis ojos pasó ante mí uno de los sueños más extraños que haya tenido en toda mi vida mortal.

Yo estaba en un cielo —me tomó años entender lo que era un cielo— lleno de estrellas y polvos morados, traía puesta mi pijama rosa y mis pantunflas de conejito, me sentí pérdida y sola, una sensación que jamás había experimentado antes. Negar que en el sueño no lloré es poco, sentí como cierta agua corría a través de mi rostro, pero esa agua estaba cargada de sal. Conocía la sal por que solía ayudar a mamá a cocinar, era un polvito blanco y un poco grueso, alguna vez lo probé y efectivamente era muy salado. Así que no entendía que pasaba, ¿por qué el agua tenía sal? ¿qué era eso que me estaba afectando? Mi corazón latía desesperado, era eso a lo que le llamaban pesadillas y quería salir de ahí.

Una persona se acercó, y empecé a temblar. Me abracé y comencé a gritarle a mi mamá, ella vendría y sabría qué hacer.

"Mami, mami, ¿dónde estás?" Mi voz estaba temblorosa, y lo que siempre había sido una noche de calma se había convertido en una terrible pesadilla.

El chico que se acercó a mí no era del todo hombre, pero yo era demasiado niña como para saberlo. Cualquier persona que fuera alta para mí era un señor.

"Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí" Me preguntó, mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice. Estaba molesto, y aquello sólo incrementó mis nervios.

"Yo-Yo, no sé señor. ¡Quiero a mi mamá" Volví a gritar desesperada, él suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"Mira niña" dijo despectivo "No sé quién te haya enviado aquí y el por qué, yo no soy el mejor lidiando con niños. ¡Qué va! ¿Cuándo habré lidiado yo con una mocosa como tú?"

"¡Oiga!" Aquello me molestó "¿A quién llama mocosa? Soy Sakura Haruno"

"Ah-ah, qué se le va a ser. Bien niña, escucha con atención. Sólo las personas desdichadas me visitan y tú no tienes finta de ser desdichada"

"¿Finta? ¿Qué es finta?"

"No tienes remedio" dijo derrotado "Pon atención Sakura, cuando despiertes este sólo será un sueño, y probablemente no recuerdes nada"

Para ser honesta, no puse atención en esas últimas palabras, en cambio me dediqué a mirar las estrellas que estaban tiradas en el piso, ¡eran de papel! Pequeñas e infladitas.

"¡Señor, señor! ¿Por qué hay tantas estrellitas tiradas?"

"¿Qué? Ah, eso… Eres una verdadera molestia mocosa. Esas estrellitas no son más que deseos de personas que se sienten desdichadas"

"¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué tiene tantas?"

"¿Tienes curiosidad, no?"

El chico —que para mí era un hombre gruñón y grosero— se puso de cuclillas y acercó mi rostro al de él.

"Lindos ojos, niña"

No supe que responder a eso, así que sólo suspiré y le dije en voz muy bajita "gracias"

"Si quieres ser feliz, haz mil estrellas de estas. Deben de ser de deseos reales. No creas que si las haces en un solo día se te cumplirá tu deseo niña, deben ser reales, recuérdalo"

"¿Yo qué podría anhelar señor?"

Y en efecto, ¿qué podría desear de corazón una niña de seis años? ¿Un juguete? Yo lo tenía todo…

"No soy un señor" respondió molesto, frunciendo su ceño "Si algún día nos volvemos a ver recuerda mi nombre niña, recuérdalo muy bien, mi nombre fue Sasuke"

¿Cómo iba a saber que tenían que pasar más de diez años para volverlo a ver? No podía, y sin embargo tomé aquél hecho como un sueño, una pesadilla.

La mañana siguiente al sueño será recordada por mí como la peor de mi vida, no quiero decir que todo se haya muerto dentro de mí, pero si una gran parte. No entraré en detalles, sólo diré que a partir de esa noche las posteriores fueron noches sin estrellas.

—Mamá se ha ido cielo—Me había dicho mi padre con los ojos rojos—, ahora tú y yo debemos seguir, ¿lo entiendes?

¿Qué era el cielo? ¿Qué era todo aquello si hasta entonces yo no lo conocía? Mamá jamás me cantaría, nunca me contaría cuentos. Me sentí sola, y sin esperanzas. Todo cambió a partir de ese entonces, mi padre se volvió un adicto al trabajo y recompensaba su amor no con canciones, no con historias, no con besos de amor sino con regalos caros. Tuve las mejores muñecas, tuve lo mejor… Pero no lo que quería.

A partir de ese día, casi cada noche lloraba. Ahí supe lo que era el agua con sal, no eran más que lágrimas. Las sentí correr casi todos los días a partir de aquél extraño suelo y de la partida de mamá. Solía abrazarme y pedir de corazón que alguien me amara tal y como lo hizo mi mamá, y que de ser posible que volviera a la realidad a mi querido padre.

Hice estrellitas de papel cada noche, no todas me salían bien. Algunas no eran infladas, otras estaban chuecas. Entonces las aventaba debajo de mi cama y me rendía. Otras veces salían perfectas y las echaba a un jarrón vacío de mermelada de fresa.

Los años pasaron y la manía de hacer estrellas cada que me sentía desdichada siguió. No tuve amigos en quienes confiar, pero sí muchos amores. Quería hablarle a un chico de mi clase, era inteligente, callado, listo. Se veía interesante, pero cada que deseaba acercarme él pasaba de largo de mí, como si yo fuera invisible.

Lloraba, lloraba mucho. Eventualmente logré hacer una amiga cuyos ojos eran aperlados, me pareció increíble que alguien tuviera esos ojos. Seguía siendo muy inocente ¿no? Esa niña llegó una primavera, días después de haber iniciado tercer año de secundaria. Tenía yo catorce años.

No hablaba mucho, con dificultad tartamudeaba y se escondía. Se sentó hasta atrás y era algo torpe, solía tentar las cosas y ser temerosa. No salía al descanso, se quedaba sentada en su butaca mirando fijamente el pizarrón, mientras trataba de ver. Pensé que quizá ella necesitaba lentes, tal vez no tenía dinero para comprar unos anteojos, lo cual me extrañaba ya que en la escuela donde yo estaba se suponía todos tenían dinero. Le resté importancia y comencé a hablarle.

La chica en cuestión era muy dulce, muy tierna. Su nombre era Hinata Hyuga, y ella fue mi mejor amiga y la única que pude haber tenido.

—¡Vamos por dulces Hinata!—Le dije meses después de conocerla.

Ella nunca salía a los descansos y yo le hacía compañía ahí en el salón, no me importaba en realidad. Tampoco se iba sola a su casa, un primo suyo la recogía cada día hasta la puerta del salón y tomaba siempre su mano.

—No puedo Sakura—Respondió con suma tristeza.

—¿Por qué?

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Hinata Hyuga. Constantemente me pregunté el por qué siempre usaba el cabello corto, el por qué no quería usar lentes…

No la volví a ver en clases y aquello me deprimió por muchas semanas.

—Eh, tu amiga la rarita ya no viene a clases.

Se mofaban de mí, y por mi parte cada noche hacía estrellitas esperando a que ella regresara, y que me dijera porqué era cómo era.

—Haruno.

Cierto día, pasado el año de su "desaparición" me encontré con su primo. Él tenía los ojos un tanto más oscuros que los de Hinata y era frío, frío como el hielo. Su nombre es Neji Hyuga.

—Ah, hola—Saludé sin ánimos.

—Sé que dentro de toda la mierda de esta escuela hay personas valiosas—dijo—, tú fuiste la única amiga de mi prima, ¿lo sabías?

Alcé los hombros. Debí intuir que Neji me diría la verdad y únicamente la verdad. Aquello me destrozó tanto que tuve que ausentarme de la escuela por varios días, fingí con mi padre y le dije que tenía un resfriado terrible. Nada más alejado que la realidad.

Hinata había muerto.

Muerto.

Su muerte, según Neji, era algo que se esperaba. Aquello me lo dijo con los ojos brillosos, supuse eran las lágrimas. Hinata había luchado contra el cáncer, pero al final la lucha la venció.

Cada noche hacía estrellitas, en algunas escribía mensajes. En otras deseaba de corazón ser amada y amar. Que alguien me amara como mi mamá lo hizo y amar a alguien tal y cómo lo hice con mi querida amiga. Lo deseaba con todo mi corazón. Rezaba y oraba, y también deseaba volver al hombre de aquel sueño, aquel que se hizo llamar Sasuke.

Cada día era una tortura, burlas de mis compañeros, las bromas pesadas. Mis notas poco a poco bajaron y la molestia de mi padre se hizo a notar, estaba en un buen colegio, ¿por qué le respondía de esa manera? Yo simplemente pasaba de largo y me marchaba a mi habitación. Una habitación vacía y con libros llenos de desesperanza. Ya había leído todos y cada uno de ellos.

Recuerdo bien, era un 28 de marzo. Quizá hubiera sido cualquier día para los demás, pero para mí representaba un cumpleaños más sin mi mamá. Papá me dejó una carta con una tarjeta de crédito. Ese era su regalo. La colocó en mi mesita de noche, la carta sólo decía "feliz cumpleaños, pásatela increíble"

No besos, no abrazos, nada. Dejé la tarjeta en su lugar y me quedé mirando el techo, ciertamente había faltado a clases. Una vez más. El día pasó largo y sin contratiempos y creí de corazón que papá me llamaría. Él esta —junto con Hinata— en mi vacía lista de contactos en mi celular.

Hice estrellas, ya no le decía estrellitas. Mi corazón dolía pero las lágrimas no salían. Una vez que la noche llegó me acerqué a la ventana. No era necesario ponerme de puntitas para mover las cortinas, así que abrí la ventana. Era de las pocas noches en las que sí había estrellas, todas brillaban.

Abrí el bote de mermelada y tiré una por una las estrellas.

"995…"

"996…"

"997…"

"998…"

"999…"

"1000…"

Caí dormida, no supe más de lo que pasaba.

—Vaya, has regresado molestia.

Esta vez lo aprecié mejor, su cabello era negro y su piel pálida. Sus ojos negros y vestía de blanco, sus piernas estaban cruzadas mientras él estaba sentado.

—¿Sasuke?

No era para nada un señor, tendría mi misma edad, o puede que poco más de dieciséis.

—¿Ves las estrellas? Mira como brillan por cada cosa que haces Sakura.

Y ahí estaban, todas y cada una de mis estrellas, tiradas sobre el suelo esponjoso.

—Hay demasiadas…

—Cuando una persona desea algo arroja las estrellas y hasta acá llegan. Era de esperarse que regresarías en algún momento Sakura. Ven.

Tomó mi mano y me permitió pasear por aquel cielo inmenso.

—Y dime ahora, ¿a qué lugar quieres pertenecer Sakura? El mundo es cruel y creo que ya has visto como es. Si decides irte y vivir tu vida mortal lo entenderé, en cambio si decides quedarte sabes que hay un lugar aquí para ti.

—No quiero morir—dije con sinceridad—, aunque todas las personas a las que amé están muertas…

—Sakura, mírame—Ordenó con impaciencia—, el mundo está lleno de cosas buenas y de cosas malas. Yo estaré para ti por siempre.

—¿Por siempre?

—Por siempre, y te lo digo yo que soy un ángel que alguna vez vivió en el mundo de los mortales.

Desde ese momento entendí cuál era mi lugar en la vida. Nunca más padecí momentos tristes, nunca más lloré. A mi padre le doy las gracias por ser tan bondadoso, sé ahora que él está en la Tierra, y que ha conocido a una buena mujer. Gracias por todo papá, pero es momento de que empiece a vivir la vida.

—¿Tomarás mi mano por siempre Sasuke?

—Por siempre.

—Gracias…

—A ti, por ser la estrella más brillante que ha llenado mi noche sin estrellas.

* * *

 **N/A** Dedico este fin a las personas que se sienten tristes, y aquellas personas que han vivido muchas noches sin estrellas.

Karou Uzumaki


End file.
